Dark Entity
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: A house sits on top of a hill of the small town of Nome when Rosy's family moves inside the house things are not all of what they seem. strange things start happening at the house when things when Rosy is all alone with Balto and Jenna (Collab with Noblewriter)
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's midnight and the small town of Nome is quiet. No sound around just quietness. Outside of the small little town of Nome, is a small house, the house is quiet. A young woman is ready for bed and is about to turn out her light till she hears something down stairs. She then open's her door and looks in the hallway its dark but she can still see.

Her name is Gladys white she is in early twenties. Gladys walks down the hall finding nothing in site. She then walks down the stairs into the living room but there was still nothing. She thought to herself thinking that maybe it's just the house. Gladys chuckles about what she's thinking then she turns off the lights and goes to bed.

Once she turns off the lights a dark figure walks passed the mirror. She gets up the stairs and walks in her room then closes the door. As she turns off the lights and get into bed she looks over to her bathroom and notices a dark figure in her shower. Gladys turns on her lamp and walks over to her bathroom.

She turns on the light in the bathroom and opens her shower curtain. Her face loses its color she backs up in shock then runs out of the bathroom. The wall of the shower is covered in blood with her dead dog siting in the bath tub. The blood on the wall had message with it wrote "You're Next" on the wall. Gladys runs straight for the phone, all she hears is a dial tone

"No, no, no this can't be happening," Gladys says in fear, she tries to call nine one, one again but still just a dial tone. She hears a load bang in the living room. She leaves her room and heads for the living room. Once she gets down stairs she opens her closet door and finds a bat inside. She walks around the living room trying to find the intruder.

She finds nothing hearing no sound at all. Then she turns around and screams for her life. A man down the hall stands waiting for her. The man opens his eyes, his eyes were blood red and his hands had claws. This man was no man this was something out of this world. Gladys screams load and runs out of the living room she tries to but The Creature blocks the door way. Gladys then runs up stairs and goes straight to her room.

She closes the door and locks it, thinking that she might be safe for the night but she was wrong. She breathing hard scared out of her mind, she feels as if something is behind her. She closes her eyes and holds her breath and turns around there is nothing there then the Creature then hang's upside down and makes a screeching sound. Gladys screams as the creature grabs her face and starts eating.


	2. Moving in

Chapter 1 moving in

Six months later…

A moving truck and car head up the hill. Rosy a girl only ten years old looks out the window. Happy that she's moving to house that is much bigger than her old house. The car stop's in the drive way and Rosy steps out of the car and runs over to the house leaving Balto and Jenna behind. "You think she's going to love her new room," Kelly Rosy asked her husband Tom.

Tom looked at his wife as he carried a box from the car "Yeah well its big enough for all her art supplies" Tom said with a smile as he walked up to the house with the box. Balto and Jenna walk over by a tree that sits next to the house. "Well home sweet home huh?" Balto asked Jenna as she looks at the house then looks at Balto.

Jenna smiles then nuzzles her mate "Yeah I guess so," Jenna said Balto looks into her eyes "What's the matter?" Balto asks as Jenna moves her head to look at him. "Nothing I just… well you know we moved and all so I just want to enjoy this time that we have right now" Jenna replied Balto smiled then nuzzles her some more.

Hours pass as the moving begins to end and the sun starts to set. The family orders a pizza for their first night at the house, after dinner Rosy leaves the table and walks into the living room and plays with her toys. Her parents then walk up stairs into the bed room to work on the wallpaper. As for Balto and Jenna they sit in the living room with Rosy to watch her.

It was no more than half an hour when Rosy heard a bump upstairs, Rosy looks to her right seeing that Balto and Jenna had fallen asleep. She gets up and starts walking over to the stair case once she gets to the top of the stair case she see nothing but a dark hallway. Just as she was about to walk back down stairs a door to attic opened.

Rosy turns looking at the door. Cocking her head to the right she then walks to the door and closes it. Taking one step away from the door, it opens again Rosy stops then turns to face the door. She sighs and looks inside the room a pair a stairs lead to the attic is all she sees. Rosy then looks at her parent's door, which is still closed. Rosy thought for second then looked up the stairs then walks up the stairs and closes the door.

She walks up the attic slowly making sure she would miss a single step. Once she makes it to the top of the stair case she looks for light but can't find one. Rosy then looks up seeing there is a pull switch for a light. Rosy then walks over to the pull switch and pulls it. The light comes on and there is a box in front of her.

Rosy then gets down to her knees and picks up the box. It's locked and she also doesn't have a key. Rosy looks inside the keyhole, hearing a voice coming from the keyhole, she can't make out the words of the voice coming from the keyhole but she head at least two words "Hate and evil" Rosy repeats the word.

Once she says the words she looks over to her right and sees a tarantula walk by her hand. Rosy screams in terror. Tom swings opens the bedroom door and rush's to the attic, Balto opens his eyes as he hers rosy scream, he then jets up the stairs and the jets up the attic stairs once Tom reach's Rosy and sees her standing away from the small tarantula.

Tom steps on the spider with his boot and run over to Rosy "Rosy sweet heart what are you doing up here?" Tom asked as he picked up his little girl up Balto stands next to the stair case looking at the dead spider. "I heard something up here daddy" Rosy said as Tom takes her back down stairs "Next time just come and get me" Tom said as they got down stair. Balto then turns around and walks down stairs.

"That's weird it's too cold up here for a spider like that to be around" Balto thought to himself as he walked down the stairs. Balto walks back over to Jenna who is still sounding asleep. Balto smiles at her then lays next to her and falls back asleep. Once everyone goes to sleep the Box in the attic turns black and makes heart beats sounds.

**So how am I doing with this? This story will have mix of all kinds of scary movies I've so this might be a story u might like hahaha.**


	3. the tree house

Chapter 2: The tree house

It's the next morning Rosie wakes up tired, she looks over to her door seeing that's its open. Rosie pulls the covers from her bed then walk over to her door as she is just about to put hand on the door knob her mother walks into the room "Oh mom you scared me," Rosie said as she backs up from her mother. Kelly Rosie's mother looked at her little girl and smiled "Oh sorry sweetie," Kelly said as she puts Rosie school stuff on her bed.

"You better get ready for school now," Kelly said with a smile then she walked out the room and closed the door, as Kelly closes the door she feels cold on her right. Kelly shakes it off and walks down stairs. Balto and Jenna wait down stairs for the little girl that they love, Once Rosie walks down stairs she walks into the kitchen

She ate her breakfast and went to grab her school bag. At the same time Tom left for work. Rosy was back down in a minute. Her mother tells her "Goodbye and have fun." Then Rosy skips to the door and opens it. She then walked out normally and begin her trek to school.

This just left Balto, Jenna, and Kelly. Kelly decided to venture the new town and left the house feeling relieved of something. But what? "Well Jenna it is just you and me now." Balto said with a smirk on his muzzle. Jenna was bored and thought of something "How about we play hide and go seek. Except in this version you have to cover your eyes with the bandana if you are the seeker, and the hider has to bark when the seeker asks." Balto's face light up "Sounds fun I will be hider." She smiled "Cool sounds good. Help me get this bandana on." Balto walked over and helped Jenna put on the bandana. Once it was on he ran to a hiding spot. And the game began.

Jenna yelled out "bark" and Balto did as he was told. Jenna kept called bark out two more times until she knew she was close. Suddenly Balto herd Jenna yell "bark" and he wasn't able to and he heard another bark. The he heard Jenna say "I found you." but he was nowhere near her. Who else barked Balto thought to himself. Then he heard Jenna scream. "Jenna where are you?" Balto said while shaking from freight. He began to run to where Jenna screamed. He stopped at a door that leads to the basement. He gulped and opened the door. The lights were off "Jenna are you down there?" Balto was starting to shake as he continued down the stairs. Suddenly the door slammed, it was pitch dark. Balto tripped and fell down the stairs. He could smell Jenna and something else very strange. Then there was a loud bark behind Balto, and Balto spun around. He couldn't see who barked.

He suddenly was face to face with Jenna, but she had red glowing eyes. "No Jenna please, nooooo." Balto yelled until he wasn't in control anymore. Balto and Jenna were now both possessed. They started there way to the door, that lead back to the first floor. Once they got to the living room they both laid down. They would lay there, and waited for a victim. A victim that they could torture.

Hours later Rosy comes home from school now seeing that no one was home yet, she then starts to work on her homework in the living room. As she starts to work a cold air comes in the room and her breath could appear in the air then the door to the basement door opens. Rosy looks at the door the wakes over to it

She starred down the stairs and spoke up "Is anybody down there?" It was silent for a few seconds. Then there were barks from dogs, coming from the basement."Balto? Jenna? Is that you?" Rosy squeaked out. The dogs barked in reply. Rosy slowly made her way down the stairs. She didn't know where the light switch was, so it was dark. She suddenly tripped on the last stair and fell face first. When she got up Balto and Jenna where at her feet, but they didn't look normal. They suddenly attacked her and Rosy began to scream "hhheeelllppp mmmeeee!" Both dogs started to tear her apart, but they stopped before her injuries got to severe to the point she would die. Rosy just lied on the floor crying. Until a deep chill went through her. She was now possessed. A wicked grin came across her bloodied face.

In town Kelly started to introduce herself. She met this one woman she especially liked. Her name is Angelica. The both of them started to talk. "So Kelly what house did you move into?" Angelica asked. "The one on the hill." Kelly replied. Angelica gasped. "That house is haunted. You should move." Kelly smiled a bit and said "Don't worry the house is fine. Trust me." Angelica said "Nice talking to you. I have to go." She walked off rather quickly, leaving Kelly stunned. Kelly wondered why she

Thought her house was haunted.

Tom was just arriving home when he noticed a tree house in his backyard. He asked himself "Has that always been there? It probably has, but they just arrived so he probably missed it." He went inside and put down his work things. He noticed Rosy's backpack and yelled "I'm home." When he got no reply, he decided maybe she was in the tree house. He walked out to the back yard and looked up at the house in the tree. It seemed to have a mysterious and sinister look. He yelled "Rosy are you up there?" He heard some giggling and decided to head up the ladder. When he got to the top he screamed and fell off the ladder.

_**This chapter was done with a good friend Noblewriter**_


	4. dark dreams

**Chapter 3: The other side from ours**

Tom falls to the down off the tree house hitting his head on the ground making the world around him fade, before he fades into darkness he sees a girl looking down at him "Rosy," he says then fades. Hours pass and Kelly is in the waiting room of the hospital, she walks back and forth wondering why her husband fell from the tree house. "Miss Todd the doctor would like to speak to you" the nurse said Kelly nodded then walked into her husband's room.

As Kelly walks into the room she sees her husband in neck brace "How is he doctor?" Kelly asked as she watches her husband sleep in the hospital bed. The doctor looks at Kelly then looks at Tom "How did you find him?" The doctor asked Kelly looks at the doctor then puts her right arm on her left arm and holds her left arm.

(Four hours earlier)

Kelly opens her car door then closes it; she sees her husband car right next to the door. She smiles knowing that her husband's home, she walks in the door of house and shouts "I'm home," she then walks through the house seeing Rosys back pack on the room in the living room "Oh Rosy," Kelly said to herself. Kelly then walks up stairs into the bathroom; she uses the bathroom then looks into the mirror.

She wash's her face in the sink then looks up seeing Rosy in the background "Oh Rosy don't scare mommy like that," Kelly said Rosy looks at her with sleepy dead eye "Rosy are you alright?" Kelly asked as she walks over to her little girl

The little girl turns around and runs into the backyard. Kelly fallows worriedly, when she got outside and saw Tom on the floor she screamed. Kelly forgot about Rosy and immediately went for help. She ran to her neighbors house, which was quite far. Kelly knocked on the door and the buff husband came to the door. "Can you please come help me get my husband to the hospital?" The man replied "Sure, give me a second." A minute later the two of them headed to the injured Tom. They both carried Tom to the car and Kelly drove to the hospital. "And yeah, that's the story." The doctor replied "So you don't know what happened? How about your daughter?" Kelly was washed over with a worried look. "Rosy? Shoot I totally forgot about her. I will be back in an hour." With that Kelly raced off to the house.

It took Kelly five minutes to get to the house. She got out of the car, and slammed the car door and ran into the house and yelled "Rosy. Rosy where are you?" She didn't get a reply and went in the backyard and yelled "Rosy. Hello Rosy?" Then there was some giggling from the tree house. Kelly didn't want to go up so she yelled "Rosy come down now." There still was no reply or movement. Kelly began to get nervous, she yelled again "Don't make me come up there." Kelly just about had it until she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and looked down a bit. It was Balto and Jenna, then they started to bark and back Kelly up to the tree. Kelly felt something press against her back. She noticed it was the tree house, and she climbed up it away from the rabid looking dogs. Once Kelly got to the top she saw Rosy turned around facing away from her. She said just under a yell "Rosy. What in the name of Bin Laden are you doing up here?" Rosy was overcome by a creepy smile. The little girl turned around and squealed. Kelly was so frightened she backed up and tripped out of the tree house.

(An hour later)

The doctor was worried because Kelly said she would be back in an hour and wasn't. He waited and waited, but Kelly nor Rosy showed. The doctor decided to send one of his nurses to the house. The nurse drives to house, once she gets there she sees the house is dark and the cars are still there. The nurse walks up to the house and knocks on the door. She knocks once and the door opens, it's dark inside so the nurse couldn't see anything.

The nurse then walks inside and shouts "Hello Kelly are you home?" There was no reply. The nurse takes a step forward then she closes the door "Kelly? Rosy?" The nurse said as she looks around the living room seeing no one around.

**Rosy's POV **

"Kill her," said a voice in Rosy's head "But mother I don't want to kill anymore," I replied to the voice in her head. "Do what mommy says or I will kill you!" the voice in my head shouts loud, I put my hands around my ears because of how loud mommy was. "I'll do it," I said to mother. Then I hear a toy coming from the kitchen "Oh no," I said as the toy goes off.

**(Back with the Nurse)**

The nurse looks to the kitchen seeing a toy goes off. She then walks over to the toy; it's a toy car the nurse then picks it up the toy car and looks on the bottom of the car seeing that it is off. The nurse the drops the toy and runs into the living room trying to open the door but it wouldn't open. The nurse then started too looked around to try to find a way out of the house.

**(The other side)**

"No please come back please come back!" Rosy screams in terror Jenna then comforts the small girl by putting her muzzle on her head Balto looks at Jenna, Jenna looks at him back in fear what this place is. It's a dark place and only fog surrounds them, Rosy starts to cry as the dark gets stronger Balto the feels a chill go down his back. He also hears evil voices around him.


End file.
